Raise Your Glass
Raise Your Glass (en español Levanta Tu Copa) es una canción presentada en el episodio "Original Song". La versión original pertenece a P!nk, de su sexto álbum de estudio, titulado Greatest Hits... So Far!!!. Es cantada por The Warblers, con solos de Blaine. También es presentada en el episodio "Glee-Ality", el episodio final de la primera temporada del reality show The Glee Project. Contexto de la Canción The Warblers, el coro de la Dalton Academy, presenta esta canción en las Regionales, donde compiten contra New Directions y Aural Intensity. Finalmente, The Warblers obtienen el segundo puesto en la competencia. The Glee Project En el episodio final, titulado Glee-Ality, los cuatro finalistas son los protagonistas en el video musical de esta canción, y los 8 participantes previamente eliminados regresan para cantar con ellos de fondo. El video se desarrolla en la azotea de un rascacielos de 35 pisos. Letra Right right, turn off the lights, we're gonna lose our minds tonight, what's the dealio? I love when it's all too much, 5am turn the radio up where's the rock and roll? Party Crasher, Penny Snatcher, Call me up if you want gangsta Don't be fancy, just get dancey Why so serious? So raise your glass if you are wrong, in all the right ways, all my underdogs, we will never be never be anything but loud and nitty gritty dirty little freaks won't you come on and come on and raise your glass, just come on and come on and raise your glass Slam slam, oh hot damn what part of party don't you understand, wish you'd just freak out (freak out already) can't stop, coming in hot, I should be locked up right on the spot it's so on right now (so fuckin on right now) Party Crasher, Penny Snatcher, Call me up if you want gangsta Don't be fancy, just get dancey Why so serious? So raise your glass if you are wrong, in all the right ways, all my underdogs, we will never be never be anything but loud and nitty gritty dirty little freaks won't you come on and come on and raise your glass, just come on and come on and raise your glass won't you come on and come on and raise your glass, just come on and come on and raise your glass (oh shit my glass is empty, that sucks) So if you're too school for cool, and you're treated like a fool, you can choose to let it go we can always, we can always, party on our own (so raise your) So raise your glass if you are wrong, in all the right ways, all my underdogs, we will never be never be anything but loud and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks So raise your glass if you are wrong, in all the right ways, all my underdogs, we will never be never be anything but loud and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks won't you come on and come on and raise your glass, just come on and come on and raise your glass won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,(for me) just come on and come on and raise your glass (for me)